Hybrid
by penjae
Summary: Badan yang sama dengan manusia, personalitas yang agak tercampur dengan hewan, dan tentu saja, bagian tubuh hewan yang menandakan seorang (atau seekor?) hybrid. Spesies baru yang membuat para ilmuwan terkagum-kagum. Tapi bisakah membuat Do Kyungsoo terpesona juga oleh keunikan hybrid ini? [Kaisoo, EXO, Catboy AU]
1. First Meeting

**Hybrid**

**A story by Penjae**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. First Meeting.<p>

Siapa yang tidak tahu hybrid? Ya. Hybrid. Setengah manusia, setengah hewan. Spesies baru yang membuat para ilmuwan terkagum-kagum. Badan yang sama dengan manusia, personalitas yang agak tercampur dengan hewan, dan tentu saja, bagian tubuh hewan yang menandakan seorang (atau seekor?) hybrid.

Baru ada satu jenis hybrid yang diketahui di Korea, yaitu laki-laki dengan telinga dan ekor kucing. Atau yang biasa disebut catboy, yah, setidaknya itu panggilan dari sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun si penjaga toko hybrid.

Setahun setelah kemunculan pertama hybrid di Korea, orang-orang sudah penasaran dan mengantri ingin melihat secara langsung. Tahun berikutnya, dengan populasi hybrid yang meningkat drastis dan telah dibuktikannya bahwa mereka tidak berbahaya, memelihara hybrid dilegalkan oleh pemerintah. Dan langsung saja sahabat bodohku yang tergila-gila oleh catboy itu mendirikan toko hybrid.

Sahabat bodohku… yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahku dengan bungkusan yang sangat besar. Maksudku, benar-benar besar. Tingginya hampir sama denganku, dan hampir tidak muat memasuki pintu rumahku karena ukurannya yang besar.

"Saengil chukahae!" Baekhyun berseru, tangannya terbuka lebar untuk menyambutku ke pelukannya. "Dodyo, lihat apa yang aku bawakan!"

Ah, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku bekerja untuk Skoolooks; sebuah perusahaan seragam sekolah milik pamanku, Tony Ahn.

"Ya! Kau tidak mau memelukku? Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk juga? Astaga, Do Kyungsoo! Kemana sopan santunmu?"

Aku menghela nafas lalu melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Baekhyun. Ah, anak ini.. mengganggu hari liburku saja.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan pelukan itu, aku menarik diri. "Ada apa?" lalu tatapanku teralih ke bungkusan besar di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ini apa?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarku. Ulang tahun…? Ah! Baekhyun benar. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahunku?

"Dan sebaiknya kau buka hadiah dariku ini karena aku tidak akan kuat mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam rumahmu," ucap Baekhyun, senyuman lebar terulas di wajahnya.

"Apa ini?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku seraya merobek kertas kado yang melapisi bungkusan itu.

Setelah merobek sedikit kertas kado itu, mataku beralih lagi ke Baekhyun. Memberinya tatapan menuduh. "Apa ini… kandang? Oh, jangan bilang kau memberiku peliharaan aneh dari tokomu itu!" dan aku melanjutkan membuka seluruh kertas kado yang menutupi sesuatu yang Baekhyun bilang 'hadiah.'

Dan sayangnya, tebakanku benar. 'hadiah' yang Baekhyun maksud adalah kandang berukuran manusia yang berisi seorang... ah, tunggu. Bukan. Bukan seorang. Seekor. Ya. Seekor catboy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Next? mau next? review dulu! mwahahaha:3**


	2. Kai?

**Hybrid**

**A story by Penjae**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Kai?<p>

**Kyungsoo POV.**

Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukai hybrid? Bagiku, manusia ya manusia. Hewan ya hewan. Tidak ada 'pertengahan' dari itu. Itu… menjijikan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?

Dan hal yang kulihat didalam kandang itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Makhluk itu meringkuk diujung kandang, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi satu matanya. Ia tampak seperti manusia biasa.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke bagian samping kepalanya, tempat dimana telinga manusia seharusnya berada. Tetapi tidak terlihat telinga di area itu. Perlahan, tatapanku pindah ke atas kepalanya. Tempat dimana telinga kucing makhluk itu berada. Astaga. Kegilaan macam apa yang Baekhyun bawa ke rumahku ini?

"Dodyo?" panggil Baekhyun, masih dengan senyuman lebar. "Bukankah dia indah?"

Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya yang memakai cincin ke kandang, lalu membuka pintu kandang itu. Aku terdiam ditempat saat melihat makhluk itu perlahan membuka matanya, mata hitam itu langsung menatap kearahku.

"Kai! Kau sudah bangun!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai sang catboy. Catboy yang dipanggil Kai itupun merangkak keluar dari kandangnya, matanya masih tertuju kearahku. Seakan bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan didepan kandangnya.

Kai menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun, manusia setengah kucing itu mengusapkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun, ekornya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

Mataku melebar.

"Kai, ini _master_ barumu. Dan Kyungsoo… ini Kai. _Peliharaan_ barumu, tentu saja."

Oh, sialan.

**Author POV.**

Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menerima hadiah dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Kai—Kai belum bisa bicara, ia takut petir, ayam goreng sebagai makanan favoritnya, dan ratusan hal lainnya—Baekhyun langsung mengundurkan diri dengan alasan masih ada catboy yang harus diantar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan makhluk setengah kucing setengah manusia bernama Kai ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu, pandangannya fokus ke televisi yang sedang menyala. Kai duduk di lantai, mengamati majikan barunya.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya. _Tadi Baekhyun bilang ia ingin membawaku ke master yang akan merawatku. Benarkah pria bermata besar ini master-ku? Tetapi kenapa aku merasakan aura negatif darinya? Seakan ia tidak menginginkan keberadaanku disini. _

Karena penasaran, Kai merangkak mendekat ke Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu-ragu meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo, membuat majikannya itu kaget dan menjauh darinya.

"Ja-jangan melakukan itu!" Kyungsoo tergagap, ia menggeram frustasi sebelum beranjak dari kursi. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Kau tunggu disini. Mengerti?"

Telinga kucing Kai terkulai lemas di kepalanya, dan ia mundur teratur dari majikannya itu. _Sepertinya memang ia tidak menginginkanku._

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan handuk melingkari lehernya. Suara H.O.T.—boyband dari SM Entertainment yang sudah bubar—menyanyikan Candy terdengar dari ruang tamunya.

Pria bermata besar itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kai bergoyang mengikuti irama, mata catboy itu terfokus ke layar televisi, senyuman bangga terulas di bibirnya saat lagu selesai.

"Menemukan koleksi laguku, hm?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya, Kai mengangguk dengan semangat lalu berlari ke majikannya, mengendus bau segar yang berasal dari Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum tambah lebar saat Kyungsoo tidak mendorongnya menjauh. _Sepertinya mood-nya membaik~ _

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke dapur. Kai mengikuti dengan ekor yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. "Apa kau memakan makanan manusia juga?" tanya Kyungsoo. Yah, mau tidak mau dia harus memberi makan peliharaannya itu kan?

Kai tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan bersandar di meja dapur, mengawasi gerak gerik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeledah isi kulkasnya dan menghela nafas ketika melihat kulkasnya kosong. Hanya ada susu dan beberapa snack. Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe orang yang suka makan dirumah. Ia suka memasak, memang. Tetapi biasanya hobinya itu ia salurkan untuk membuat perempuan terkesan. Yang berarti, ia memasak di rumah orang lain—yang sebagian besar ia tidak kenal, karena biasanya hubungan mereka hanya sekedar one-night-stand—dan bukan rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan memesan pizza nanti," Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menuangkan susu dari karton ke gelas lalu menyerahkannya ke Kai. "Minum ini dulu."

Kai mengangguk lagi sebelum menghabiskan susu di gelas, lalu ia mengembalikan gelasnya ke majikannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat mulut Kai belepotan oleh susu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Ternyata hybrid bisa terlihat imut juga ya.

Hm, mungkin keputusan Kyungsoo untuk menerima Kai tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


End file.
